The present invention relates to a sales transaction terminal device which is preferably used on a shop counter.
FIG. 53 shows a conventional sales transaction terminal device 5000 which includes a terminal body 5001 and a display body 5002. The display body 5002, serving as a support body for an operator display unit 5003, is rotatable about a shaft 5004 provided on the terminal body 5001. An operator opens the display body 5002 by pulling it up. The display body 5002 is stationarily held at a predetermined angle. The operator performs an ordinary sales transaction by manipulating a touch panel on the operator display unit 5003, while looking at money amount data in a display screen 5006.
A magnetic card reader 5005 is provided at the operator side of the terminal body 5001 to check ID (i.e., identification) of the operator.
An object of the present invention is to improve usability of this kind of sales transaction terminal device by effectively utilizing a dead space thereof for various purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel sales transaction terminal device capable of providing an attractive exhibition spot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel sales transaction terminal device capable of providing various kinds of customer services.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel sales transaction terminal device capable of improving operability in an operator""s sales transaction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel sales transaction terminal device capable of improving a customer""s ordering procedure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel sales transaction terminal device capable of providing a compact, separable, or foldable arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel sales transaction terminal device capable of providing a new type of customer services.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel sales transaction terminal device capable of improving security of an operator performing the sales transaction in a shop counter.
In order to accomplish the above and other related objects, the present invention provides a sales transaction terminal device comprising a terminal body having a recessed configuration when seen from its side. The terminal body has an exhibition spot opened to a customer side thereof, with a side view of the exhibition spot corresponding to the recessed configuration. And, an operator display unit is provided at an operator side of the terminal body for allowing an operator to perform a sales transaction when a customer places an order at a shop counter where the sales transaction terminal device is placed.
According to later-described embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the operator display unit is rotatably hinged about a shaft provided at the operator side of the terminal body so that an angle of the operator display unit is adjustable.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that a cover casing is provided to cover the exhibition spot, and the cover casing is transparent at a portion facing to the customer.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the terminal body is an L-shaped terminal body comprising a horizontal portion and a vertical portion which cooperatively constitute an L-shaped configuration. The horizontal portion has a top surface serving as a commodity table and the vertical portion has a wall cooperating with the top surface of the horizontal portion to form the exhibition spot. The vertical portion is rotatable about a shaft of a hinge provided at a corner of the horizontal portion and the vertical portion. A lock member is provided for fixing the vertical portion to the horizontal portion so that the vertical portion is held in a standing position. And, the vertical portion is foldable about the shaft of the hinge and lies on the horizontal portion when the lock member is unlocked.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the terminal body is an L-shaped terminal body comprising a horizontal portion and a vertical portion which cooperatively constitute an L-shaped configuration. The horizontal portion has a top surface serving as a commodity table, and the vertical portion has a wall cooperating with the top surface of the horizontal portion to form the exhibition spot. And, the vertical portion is detachable from the horizontal portion so as to be hung on a wall.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the terminal body is an L-shaped terminal body comprising a platelike horizontal portion and a vertical portion which cooperatively constitute an L-shaped configuration. The platelike horizontal portion has a top surface serving as a commodity table, and the vertical portion has a wall cooperating with the top surface of the platelike horizontal portion to form the exhibition spot. The platelike horizontal portion is foldable about a hinge member provided between the horizontal portion and the vertical portion, so that the sales transaction terminal device can be used in a first position where the platelike horizontal portion is unfolded about the hinge member to place the sales transaction terminal device on a horizontal surface with the vertical portion being held at a standing position, and can be used in a second position where the platelike horizontal portion is folded about the hinge member to hang the sales transaction terminal device on a wall.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the terminal body is an L-shaped terminal body comprising a plurality of casings which cooperatively surround a frame body on which a circuit board is installable, and the operator display unit is rotatably provided at the operator side of the terminal body.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the terminal body is an L-shaped terminal body comprising a standing portion supporting the operator display unit and a base portion supporting the standing portion so as to form at least part of the exhibition spot of the terminal body.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that a roof is provided on a top of the terminal body.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the terminal body has a lying U-shaped configuration when seen from its side. The lying U-shaped terminal body has an exhibition spot opened to a customer side thereof, with a side view of the exhibition spot corresponding to the lying U-shaped configuration. And, the operator display unit is provided at an operator side of the lying U-shaped terminal body for allowing an operator to perform a sales transaction when a customer places an order at a shop counter where the sales transaction terminal device is placed.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that a media card reader is provided at the operator side of the terminal body at a portion where the media card reader does not interfere with the operator display unit.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the media card reader is slidable in a back-and-forth direction in response to an angular adjustment of the operator display unit.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the media card reader is equipped with a wireless communication device so that the position of the media card reader can be flexibly changeable.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that a customer display unit is provided at the customer side of the terminal body opposed to the operator side.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the customer display unit has a display screen extending beyond a table of the exhibition spot.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the customer display unit is equipped with a data input device for allowing customers to select or enter their orders by themselves.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the customer display unit is detachable from the terminal body.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that an angle of the customer display unit is adjustable.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the customer display unit is exchangeable so that the size of the customer display unit is flexibly selectable from a plurality of types.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that a slide mechanism is provided to adjust a vertical position of the customer display unit.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that a universal joint linkage is used to connect the customer display unit to the terminal body.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that an arm linkage coupled by a plurality of elastic friction rings is interposed between the customer display unit and the terminal body.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the terminal body has an exhibition casing space opened to the customer side thereof, with a side view of the exhibition casing space corresponding to the recessed configuration.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that a customer display unit is provided at the customer side of the terminal body opposed to the operator side. And, the customer display unit extends upward beyond an upper surface of a horizontally extending portion of the terminal body to hold a cover casing in the exhibition casing space while allowing the cover casing to slide in a direction normal to the customer side.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the cover casing is an elastically deformable casing having a projection. And, a recess engageable with the projection of the cover casing is formed on a surface of the terminal body, so that the projection and the recess cooperatively form a slide-in and click-stop mechanism for the cover casing.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that a bent portion is provided at each side of the customer display unit so as to serve as a stopper for preventing the cover casing from sliding. And, the customer display unit is slidable in an up-and-down direction along a surface of the terminal body, so that the cover casing can be removed at the customer side.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that a protruding portion is provided on a top of the terminal body to hold an upper portion of the advertisement plate leaning along a surface of the cover casing.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the customer display unit extends upward beyond an upper surface of a horizontally extending portion of the terminal body to hold a lower end of an advertisement plate at a behind side of the customer display unit.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that a protruding portion is formed at an upper end of the cover casing to hold an advertisement plate between the protruding portion and a top body provided on the terminal body, and the top body has an inclined surface for receiving the advertisement plate.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that a small camera is provided on a predetermined position at the customer side of the terminal body so that the small camera can take a photo of a customer, and a printer is provided to produce a photo of the customer printed on a receipt or a note produced as a result of sales transaction.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the small camera is provided at the operator side of the terminal body so that the small camera can take a photo of an operator, and the printer produces a photo of the operator printed on a receipt or a note produced as a result of sales transaction.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the small camera is operable by a foot switch provided in a foot area of the operator.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the small camera is operable by a touch switch attached on a wearing thing of the operator.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that a customer display unit is provided at the customer side of the terminal body opposed to the operator side. The customer display unit extends upward beyond an upper surface of a horizontally extending portion of the terminal body to hold a cover casing in the exhibition casing space. And, a top body is supported on an upper portion of the terminal body and is rotatable between a closed position and an opened position, so that the cover casing is held by the top body and the customer display unit in the closed condition while the cover casing is removable from the exhibition casing space in the opened condition.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that the top body conceals electric parts necessary for electric power supply to an exhibition object in the cover casing.
According to the embodiments of the present invention, it is preferable that an electric display unit is accommodated in the cover casing.